So in love
by cherrysky
Summary: Kurt y Blaine se habían hecho algunas pequeñas promesas ahora que ya no estaban juntos ¿podrían cumplirlas ? Capitulo 3
1. Saber

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

So in love

[Saber]

Cuando Kurt se entero de lo que Blaine hizo, sufrió , lloro , intento odiarlo , decidió no perdonarlo , grito , lo ignoro… conoció a Adam ….y todo en el le resulto completamente opuesto a Blaine… de nuevo Blaine , recordarlo era revivir todas las cosas buenas pero sentirse traicionado y herido por el le resultaba doloroso … muy doloroso .

Cuando Blaine se entero de que Kurt salía con un tal _"Adam" _quiso morirse , porque el era el único culpable de que su novio se encontrara con otra persona, se recostó en su cama y dejo que las lagrimas salieran, se odio a si mismo, se sintió profundamente triste y dejo de dormir

A pesar del dolor que sentía Kurt lo único que le quedaba por hacer era recuperarse y… cantar pero ya no cantaría los temas de ambos , no lo volveria hacer hasta que su corazón estuviera completamente reconstruido lo cual en estas circunstancias le parecía algo increíble

A pesar del dolor que sentía Blaine lo único que le quedaba por hacer era reparar el daño y… cantar pero ya no cantaría las canciones que alguna vez cantó con Kurt por respeto , porque interpretar algún tema con el era incluso mas privado que estar a solas con él , cantar con él era algo personal, a partir de este día hasta que las cosas entre ambos estuvieran bien… aquella música estaría prohibida

Aun así , a pesar de Adam, Kurt no podía evitar recordar a Blaine cuando se sentía triste, cuando sentía su ausencia…. Porque aun lo amaba

Aun así … a pesar de el tal "Adam" Blaine no podía evitar sentirse completamente responsable y recordar a Kurt cuando se sentía triste cuando sentía su ausencia porque aun lo amaba y siempre seria así

En el día Kurt tenía que seguir adelante por la escuela , su trabajo y por aparentar pero las noches le parecían infinitas y crueles porque te ofrecen mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que evadiste durante el día … la ausencia de Blaine pesaba incluso más que su distancia porque cuando eran novios y el estaba lejos sabia que pronto se verían … ahora sabia que Blaine no lo esperaba y había dejado de tener la certeza de la mitad de su vida

En el día Blaine debía seguir adelante por la escuela , los arduos entrenamientos , su amistad con Tina , su amistad con Sam y su audición para NYADA pero las noches le parecían eternas, solitarias y frías porque recordaba a Kurt y lo imaginaba a veces solo a veces con _"el otro"_ y dolía aunque no fuera verdad , ahora que Kurt y el ya no eran novios … el saber que estaban por su cuenta ahora Blaine sabía que era el culpable del dolor de ambos

Y en esas noches cuando ambos padecían de insomnio Kurt miraba fijamente la pantalla de su móvil mientras a Blaine las teclas parecían gritarle, hasta que se decidió a escribir

Saber es algo maravilloso y peligroso

Sé que no hay marcha atrás

Saber es conocerte

Saber que te perdí es morir lentamente

Pero Kurt nunca recibió nada, porque Blaine nunca le mando nada… sin embargo todas las noches antes de intentar dormir ambos se deseaban buenas noches a pesar de saber que nadie les contestaría

-buenas noches Blaine…

-duerme bien Kurt…

-te amo… aun…

-a pesar de todo … yo … te .a..mo..


	2. Extrañar

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

_Extrañar_

Una de las cosas mas difiles para Kurt fue soportar la ausencia de Kurt , saber que aunque el llamara , ya no podía contestarle , haber guardado sus fotografías en un cajón con llave, sus cartas , sus regalos , las hojas en donde Blaine acostumbraba escribir el nombre de ambos , las notas de los cafés del lima vean que siempre guardo para recordar los dias en los que Blaine alardeaba de conocerlo tan bien

Dolía mucho que sus ojos no pudieran contemplar el rostro de Blaine, saber que sus manos ya no embonarían juntas como dos mitades perfectas de un todo , que ya no compartirían un paraguas cuando lloviera, que Blaine supiera perfectamente bien lo que le iba a decir

Lo que más extrañaba ahora era n los momentos difíciles , cuando Blaine estaba molesto porque no soportaba perder y Kurt tenía que explicarle que perder era parte de su vida , corregir su mala ortografía para un trabajo de la escuela y saber que siempre que por alguna razón discutían Blaine encontrara la forma de que Kurt lo disculpara y lo amara un poco mas de ser posible

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes… Blaine estuvo con otra persona , Blaine fue capaz de estar con alguien más sin importarle lo que eso les haría a los dos …. Eso y el hecho de que estaban lejos, de que no habría llamadas , ni mensajes , ni computadora , ni viajes para verse .. Poco a poco terminaría con ambos , con su compañía , su complicidad , su amistad …. Su amor y a Kurt aunque no lo dijera … aunque nunca lo aceptaría lo que mas le dolía era perder el amor de Blaine.

Para Blaine extrañar a Kurt fue lo que lo motivo a estar con otra persona, para Blaine lo mas difícil fue extrañar a Kurt después de que ya lo necesitaba , el mantenía todo como si aun fuesen novios las fotos , sus regalos la lista interminable de canciones que Kurt le había cantado , la lista de las cosas que ambos amaban , la lista de cosas que Kurt odiaba en las que el nombre de Sebastian aparecia constantemente , la lista de los tratamientos faciales de Kurt , un corazón que Kurt había dibujado con los nombres de ambos mucho tiempo antes de que fueran novios y otras cosas

Kurt extrañaba la presencia de Blaine en su vida

Blaine extrañaba saber que a pesar de que Kurt estaba lejos aun era su novio

Ya no se veían

Ya no hablaban

Y cada uno intentaba continuar con su vida

Aunque Kurt guardo las fotos necesitaba ver a Blaine

Aunque Blaine veía las fotos de Kurt necesitaba ver al real

Aunque Kurt ya no hablara con Blaine aun deseaba escuchar su voz

Aunque Blaine escuchara todos los días las canciones de ambos quería escuchar la voz tan maravillosa de Kurt hacer contraste con la suya

Aunque Kurt se jurara así mismo que no perdonaría a Blaine y que la vida como en espectáculo debía continuar

Aunque Blaine tuviera tantas actividades en la escuela y se viera obligado a concentrarse y olvidar por momentos a Kurt

A pesar de que ambos manejaban las cosas de manera distinta y por mucho que les doliera se extrañaban y se necesitaban mutuamente

Y es que a los recuerdos no puedes ocultarlos en un cajón u olvidarte de ellos de la noche a la mañana , recordar es volver a vivir pero a veces volver a vivir implica volver sufrir … reconocer que lo que tenían era algo maravilloso y que tal vez nunca mas lo volverían a tener


	3. Promesas

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

So in love

(Promesas )

* * *

Para Blaine Dalton significaba su segundo hogar , su refugio , pero McKinley era el lugar donde había vivido muchas cosas junto a Kurt y esto le estaba trayendo muchos recuerdos , lo que mas recordaba eran las veces en que Blaine lo asaltaba por el pasillo y lo arrastraba hasta un salón que aun no estuviera ocupado … lo que pasaba después era lo que ahora mas extrañaba Blaine

-nos verán- decía Kurt mientras blaine besaba su cuello

-tranquilo Kurt no hay nadie

-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo cuando tu ….oh…_mmm_

-¿decías ?

-na…nada…

Los besos de Kurt , la mirada de Blaine , las mochilas que se cayeron inmediatamente , el peligro de que alguien los fuera a encontrar , el tener que reprimir los sonidos que de manera involuntaria se causaban , la alegría de estar juntos aunque nunca en el mismo salón si en la misma escuela

El retardo de 20 minutos a la clase

El reclamo de Kurt a la hora de almorzar

-me dieron tarea extra por los 25 minutos de retraso

-pero si fueron 20

-para ti fueron 20 Blaine Warbler , para mi fueron 25

-¿Por qué ?

-no pretenderás que llegue a clase , con la camisa desabrochada y con las orejas hechas una cereza ¿o si ?

-oh…

-no entiendo cómo puedes entrar a tus clases …. Tan _tranquilo_ Blaine

-bueno yo solo digo que la clase anterior fue en un salón lejano y así justifico mi estado

-salón lejano … ¿y te creen ?

-no lo se … prefieres que le diga a la maestra llegue 20 minutos tarde porque mi querido novio me obligo a entrar a un salón vacío para darme los mejores besos de mi vida

-¿Qué yo te obligue ? pero si fuiste tú Blaine ¡no te hagas el santo! …¿los mejores besos de tu vida?

Y Blaine se acercaba lo suficiente solo para que Kurt lo escuchara

-_los mejores, los que me hacen perder la razón … tu me haces perder la razón _

Y Kurt se ruborizaba , bajaba la vista , buscaba la mano de Blaine y no lo soltaba hasta que llegaban al nuevo salón

-¿Estas molesto por los 25 minutos Kurt?

-bueno ….

-porque .. si te estoy causando problemas … tal vez solo debamos vernos 10 minutos y …

-¡no ! ya es un problema no estar en clase juntos y…

-pero te estoy quitando el tiempo Kurt

-¡tu nunca me quitas el tiempo ! eso ya lo deberías…. ¡Blaine ! ¿me estas chantajeando ?

-¿Quién yo ? no se de que…. Tal vez si un poquito pero ¿de verdad te quito mucho tiempo Kurt?

Kurt se acerca a Blaine mientras sus compañeros entraban a l salón

-¿me prometes que me quitaras el tiempo Blaine ?

-si , siempre que tu me quites el mío Kurt

-lo prometo,

Y Blaine soltaba poco a poco a Kurt y caminaba hacia atrás hasta que Kurt encontraba un asiento en el salón

Pero ahora Kurt ya no estaba , ya no era su novio, ya no era su amigo y lo que le quedaba eran las promesas de aquellos días

Por su parte Kurt se encontraba en Nueva York

En una ciudad donde el único recuerdo de Blaine era el mas doloroso y terrible de todos pero no había ocurrido nada en esa ciudad para que su mente lo invocara sin embargo el cerebro humano es cruel y a veces hasta el clima puede hacerte volver en el tiempo y últimamente el frio y la lluvia le traian dolorosos pero buenos momentos a la mente

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Después de la despedida a Pavarotti , Blaine le tomò la mano a Kurt y lo llevo de regreso a clases sin embargo varios chicos se encontraba afuera de la academia Dalton

-¿Qué sucede ?-pregunto Kurt

Un chico se detuvo y les sonrio

-haran limpieza o algo asi … ¡se suspendieron las clases!

Kurt sonrio y mirò a Blaine

-Kurt las clases terminaron pero debemos practicar con los chicos y…

En ese momento llegaron Wes y David

-Amo tu dedicación y entrega Blaine pero es la primera vez en 16 años que Dalton suspende las clases y esto es algo que no pienso dejar pasar –dijo Wes arrastrando a David lejos de ahí

-oh… en todo este tiempo jamás había visto asi a Wes , Kurt

-en ese caso ¿te gustaría ir por un café Blaine ?

-claro que me gustaría ir con mi novio por un delicioso café

Kurt se ruborizò a penas el dia anterior Blaine le haba hecho aquella hermosa confesión de amor y lo había besado por primera vez … era oficial Blaine Warbler Anderson y Kurt (Elizabeth)Hummel eran novios y escucharlo decir esas palabras le resultaba increíble y maravilloso

-¿nos vamos Kurt ?

-s..si – dijo Kurt sujetando la mano de Blaine y temblando levemente

-¿tienes frio Kurt ?

-si pero estoy seguro que con el …..

Kurt sintió unos calidos labios sobre los suyos

-¿Qué tal ahora ? dijo Blaine sonriéndole

.ya …. No tengo frio

-¿seguro ?

-¿cada vez que tenga frio,,, tu … estaras aquí?

-si Kurt

-¿me lo prometes Blaine ?

-lo prometo

-lo prometo –dijo Kurt caminando un poco mas cerca de Blaine

* * *

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Pero ahora Kurt tenia frio todos los días y Blaine ya no estaba ahí aunque debía confesar que cuando recordaba aquello se sentía un poco mejor , lo único que le quedaba eran las promesas

Y cada vez que Blaine recordaba aquello sonreía porque aun así Kurt le hacía "perder el tiempo " y aunque Blaine ya no estuviera ahí para protegerlo del frio aún lo hacía sentir un poco mejor


End file.
